


Destiny's Bite

by Raynekitty



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV), Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:01:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26476108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raynekitty/pseuds/Raynekitty
Summary: Bella and Elena are twins and both doppelgangers, accidentally get sent to the past and meet their soul-mates.
Relationships: Klaus Mikaelson/Bella Swan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Destiny's Bite

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing! i also post on ff.net under the same name so if the story looks familiar that is why.

A young woman was staring out her bedroom window trying not to cry when her Uncle came into her room.  
“Bella hunny phone for you. It’s your sister she wants you to come back to Mystic Falls.” said her Uncle.  
“I’ll talk to her Uncle Charlie thank you.” said Bella taking the phone from him.  
“Okay Bella I’ll be downstairs watching the game.” said Charlie.  
“Okay Charlie. Hey Elena what’s going on?” said Bella.  
“Bella you need to come home, there’s a lot going on and I feel that it would be safer if we were together oh and I’ve met our birth mother she’s a bitch.” said Elena.  
“Alright I’ll see about getting a flight out tomorrow or the next day. It’ll be nice to be home after all that’s happened here.” said Bella.  
“By the was I’ve told Bonnie and Caroline about Dickward and the Sparkly ones, everything told me.” said Elena.   
“I told you everything about them even things I wasn’t supposed to. Why did you tell them.” said Bella.  
“I told you about everything going on here and definitely things I shouldn’t have but that’s what we do we tell everything. No secrets between the four of us, you know that.” said Elena.  
“Yeah I guess. Alright sis I’ll let you go so I can get a flight set up so I can see you soon. Bye bye.” said Bella.  
“Bye Bells see you soon.” said Elena hanging up.  
“Uncle Charlie I’m going home can you help me look up flights?” said Bella coming downstairs.  
“Yeah Bells I’ll help you. You looking at today, tomorrow, or the next day.” said Charlie.  
“Well I was thinking tomorrow or the next day.” said Bella.  
“Okay well I’ll look into flights you go to the school and get everything to transfer schools, okay.” said Charlie.  
“Okay Uncle Charlie and how about you invite Billy and Jacob for dinner I’ll cook tonight since I either will be to busy or not here after today.” said Bella.  
“Alright Bella sounds good.” said Charlie. So Bella went to school to tell the office of the transfer, it turned out she had all the credits to graduate early with a GPA of 4.2. After calling Charlie and discussing it fully with him she decided to just go ahead and graduate early. Bella spent the rest of the school day straightening everything out and saying goodbye to the people there. After she left the school she went to the grocery store to pick up some food for dinner. When she got home Charlie already had some boxes to pack Bella’s stuff as well well as a ticket for a flight the following night. Bella had a few hours til Billy and Jacob would be there for dinner so she started packing up her room.  
Two and a half hours later she stopped so she could make dinner. She made lasagna from scratch. She finished packing up her last box as Billy and Jacob arrived.  
“Hey Bella what’s going on.” said Jacob.  
“I’m leaving forks tomorrow.” said Bella.  
“What why?” asked Jacob.  
“My sister needs me, by the way thanks for never letting on about that to the dingbats.” said Bella.  
“Of course Bells you didn’t want them to know so obviously I would never betray your trust.” said Jacob.  
“If they come back you can do whatever you want to the evil duo.” said Bella pulling the lasagna out of the oven.  
“Oh I’m going to have a blast if they come back.” said Jacob.  
“I bet you will. Billy, Charlie dinner’s ready.” said Bella.  
“Thanks Bells.” said Billy wheeling into the kitchen. The four ate the dinner Bella made then Jacob helped her finish boxing all her stuff up and Billy watched a game with Charlie. The next morning Charlie and Bella loaded up the boxes and sent them on to Mystic Falls so they would be there three days after Bella got there. Since Jacob didn’t want the truck back Charlie helped Bella sell it for six hundred dollars cash so that she would have some cash on hand for the journey or an emergency. They stopped at the hospital so Bella could have them send a letter to Carilisle. The letter was just to let the Cullen’s know she was alright. In the envelope there were letters for each family member. As Bella was leaving she thought back to what she wrote in the letters.

Dear Carilisle,   
I know you probably don’t want to hear from me but I still consider you another father figure. I am doing fine but I am no longer going to be living in Forks so I just wanted to let you know how I feel and to apologizing for putting your family in danger. I also wanted to tell you the truth about myself. Everyone assumes that Charlie is my father but that is not true, he is my uncle on my birth mother’s side. Renee is not my mother either. My parents are the true people who raised my twin sister and I. Yes I have a twin sister. Anyway I just wanted to say thank you for being a father figure to me and welcoming me into your life.  
Isabella Gilbert  
p.s. read Alice’s letter.

Dear Esme,  
Thank you for being a mother figure to me and I apologize if my presence caused any trouble to your family. As I know that Carilisle will share his letter with all I figure I could say a few things in each letter. My twin sister is in danger and needs my help so I’m going back to my hometown to live with her. My parents who raised me died in an accident just before I moved here to live with my uncle Charlie. Thank you for opening your home to me and I will miss you.  
Isabella Gilbert

Dear Emmett,  
Don’t worry brother bear I will be fine. Yes Emmett you are my brother bear Always and Forever. Aside from my twin sister and my cousin you are the closest person to me. We might not have been able to hang out much do to the annoying duo but you are my brother. I will miss you brother bear so take care of yourself and my sister Rosalie.  
Isabella ‘Bells’ Gilbert

Dear Rosalie,  
Sister I know why you were cold to me was worry for your family and I understand I would have done the same thing it is one of the main reasons I have always respected you. I always wished we could have been friends properly. Perhaps one day we can be. I know you would fit right in in the group back home. I will miss you.  
Isabella Gilbert

Dear Jasper,  
I want you to know that in no way are you to blame for what happened. I will miss you Jasper. Be patient and you will overcome the insecurities you feel when overwhelmed. I have a friend who feels just as insecure as you and she’s a witch so it makes it hard for her. I will miss you brother. Also make sure Alice’s letter gets read out loud as well as Edward’s.  
Isabella Gilbert

Dear Edward,  
You are a complete moron. When you want to break up with someone you don’t leave them stranded in the middle of the woods where they can get sick. It’s a good thing Charlie called the pack.(yes I know no Charlie doesn’t) Anyway you are an idiotic cheating jerk. Goodbye Edward you claimed I was your mate but I know you lied to me to manipulate me. Now that your gone I can find my true soulmate so thank you for that.  
Isabella Gilbert

Dear Alice,  
You would think that being a psychic you would see when your moron of a brother was going to dump me in the woods telling me that your entire family didn’t want me around anymore, then again you two probably planned it together just like you planned for me to get hurt at my birthday party, and how you have been cheating on Jasper(you thought I was asleep idiots)oh as well as stealing money from Carilisle. Oh Alice you should have hidden your stuff better. I’m sure by now you’ve realized that you can’t see me at all anymore that’s because I have an enchantment blocking anyone and anything from finding me. By the way Alice Victoria showed up and we had a good talk about James and I know the truth now. Goodbye you treacherous pixie.  
Isabella Gilbert

Bella knew they would read the letters together so everything she put into the letters would be told to everyone in the family. Charlie took her to the airport so she could catch her flight. The flight was very uneventful and super quiet. When she landed she looked for the only person who knew she was coming this soon, Sheriff Elizabeth Forbes, who she found at baggage claim.  
“Sheriff Forbes! It’s good to see you.” said Bella grabbing her bag.  
“Little Isabella Gilbert not so little anymore though. It’s good to see you come home.” said Liz.  
“It’s good to be home just different.” said Bella.  
“Yes your uncle Charlie tells me you already graduated? Congratulations have you told anybody yet?” said Liz.  
“No not yet I wanted it to be a surprise I told Uncle Charlie that I didn’t want him to tell anybody.” said Bella.  
“Well let’s get you home.” said Liz.  
“Thank you.” said Bella. So Liz drove Bella to the Gilbert house. Bella grabbed her bag from the car and knocked on the door.  
“Hello...Isabella as I live and breath welcome home hun. Come on in let’s get you settled and by then Jeremy and Elena should be home.” said Aunt Jenna.  
“Awesome should be just enough time to unpack and make a simple dinner.” said Bella pulling her bag upstairs.  
“Oh yes Bella’s cooking.” said Jenna.  
“Oh aunt Jenna I’ve also graduated already.” said Bella from the top of the stairs then quickly going into her room as Jenna yelled in excitement. Jenna came and helped Bella unpack so she would be done even sooner. They talked and caught up. Bella was just putting some enchiladas in the oven when Jeremy came in.  
“Aunt Jenna I’m home.” said Jeremy.  
“Welcome home dinner will be ready in 30 minutes. We’re having enchiladas for dinner.” said Jenna.  
“Did you order in cause no offense Aunt Jenna you can’t cook.” said Jeremy.  
“No and no.” said Jenna.  
“What?” said Jeremy.  
“I guess it’s a good thing I cooked then isn’t it.” said Bella.  
“Bella!” shouted Jeremy hugging her.  
“Hey little brother. I missed you.” said Bella.  
“I missed you to, Bella. Does Elena know your here?” asked Jeremy.  
“Nope not yet I didn’t tell her. I also didn’t tell her I already graduated high school too, so keep that between us okay?” said Bella.  
“Okay I will should I let her know your home or let her come home on her own.” said Jeremy after giving me another hug.  
“Let her come on her own. Come on dinnertime.” said Bella when the oven went off. While they ate dinner the three caught up with each other. After eating dinner Jeremy did the dishes.  
“Aunt Jenna Jeremy I’m home and both Salvatore’s came with me.” said Elena.  
“Well it’s a good thing I made extra enchiladas then isn’t it.” said Bella.  
“Bella your here already why didn’t you tell me?” asked Elena.  
“Because I wanted to surprise you. Now I do believe introductions are in order.” said Bella.  
“Bella my twin sister meet Stefan my boyfriend and his brother Damon.” said Elena.  
“Yes I gathered. Now honestly boys what have you done to my twin.” said Bella.  
“What do you mean?” said Damon honestly.  
“Well when I was on the phone with her Elena told me how pissed she was with Stefan for flipping his switch and that they’d broken up, and yet she’s here being all lovey dovey to him, and where is her vervain necklace.” said Bella.  
“Fuck Stefan what did you do?” said Damon.  
“She is Mine! I won’t let her be with anyone else.” exclaimed Stefan.  
“Both of you need to leave right now. I rescind your invitation into this home.” said Bella, forcing both brothers out of the house.  
“Okay now what do we do?” said Jeremy.  
“Call Bonnie and I’ll use Elena’s phone to call someone as well.” said Bella.  
“What are we calling them for.” asked Jenna.  
“oh we’re calling Bonnie to respell this house against Vampires and the person I’m calling can override the compulsion on Elena if he’s willing to help but from what Elena told me he should be.” said Bella.  
“Alright well let’s get this started then.” said Jeremy calling Bonnie as Bella dialed another number.  
“Hello.” said very cultured male voice.  
“My name is Isabella Gilbert I’m Elena’s twin sister and we need your help. Elena has been compelled multiple times from what I can tell by Stefan Salvatore and if I believe my sister then you are an honorable man. Please help us Elijah.” said Bella.  
“I will be there in twenty minutes.” said Elijah hanging up the phone.  
“Bonnie will be here in ten minutes and Caroline is with her.” said Jeremy.  
“Good Elijah will be here in twenty.” said Bella.  
“Good we can get the house fixed and reset. Just remember to be careful to not just invite anyone into the house this time.” said Jenna.  
“Of course Aunt Jenna.” said Jeremy.  
“Why are you doing this Bella, I’m fine.” said Elena.  
“Because Elena you’re not fine and Stefan has been messing with your mind.” said Bella.  
“Alright I guess.” said Elena trusting Bella.  
“Yeah he definitely compelled her because she was never this agreeable before.” said Jeremy laughing. Bonnie arrived and spelled the house. The spell taking effect just as Elijah arrived.  
“Perhaps I should be the one to judge how much she has been compelled. If I may come in.” said Elijah from the open doorway.  
“Of course Elijah you alone may come in.” said Jenna wording it the way Bella suggested and repeating it for Caroline.  
“Hello Elijah my name is Isabella but I go by Bella. I’m Elena’s twin sister.” said Bella  
“Hello Isabella it seems a shame to shorten such a lovely name.” said Elijah.  
“You were right Elena he is a charmer.” said Bella with a smile.  
“Well let’s get started then, how do you uncompell a person.” said Jenna.  
“Well I have a spell here that will do it with Miss Bennett’s help.” said Elijah. So Bonnie did the spell on Elena restoring her from any compulsion that had ever been placed on her.  
“Well now what.” said Bonnie.  
“We should do a spell on both Elena and Isabella to protect them from any that try to compel them.” said Elijah.  
“You know Klaus doesn’t actually want to kill me. Stefan made me forget I met Klaus he doesn’t want to kill me he just wants some of my blood.” said Elena.  
“If your sure Elena then we could work something out. I mean I am your twin maybe some of my blood would help as well.” said Bella.  
“That could definitely be possible. When I had my witch do the spell to find the doppelganger it led to two different places here in Mystic Falls and Forks, Washington. I just came to Mystic falls first when I got the phone call about Elena from Rose and Trevor.” said Elijah.  
“Maybe Klaus knows that and that’s why he doesn’t want to kill me?” suggested Elena.  
“That’s very possible.” said Bonnie.  
“I could always ask.” said Elena.  
“How.” said Elijah.  
“I have a phone number for him.” said Elena.  
“Yes put it on speaker though.” said Elijah. So Elena called a number.  
“Hello love and what does the lovely doppelganger want this fine day?” asked Niklaus.  
“I have a question for you.” said Elena.  
“Yes go ahead.” said Niklaus.  
“Did you know there are two doppelgangers?” asked Elena.  
“What no I did not.” said Niklaus.  
“Well there are two of us would it help to have some blood from both of us?” asked Bella.  
“Who are you? But yes it would most likely help to have blood from both.” said Niklaus.  
“My name is Isabella I am Elena’s twin sister.” said Bella.  
“Hello. May we meet and discuss things?” asked Niklaus.  
“Elena, Elijah, and I will meet you...i will text you the address it seems that we have some unwanted company again.” said Bella seeing the Salvatore brothers arrive outside.  
“Very well I will be expecting your text.” said Niklaus hanging up.  
“Bonnie do this protection spell on the girls.” said Elijah taking Elena’s phone to text Niklaus the address to the house he was living at. Bonnie was doing the spell when Stefan tried to get into the house throwing a dagger at Bonnie but it was caught by Elijah, however it put a drop of his blood on the spell circle as Bonnie chanted. Suddenly in a flash of light the twins were gone. Bella woke up first and found herself and Elena now identical to her original looks dressed in old clothing from the viking times in a cave. She was looking around when she finally saw a woman in the cave with them.  
“Who are you?” asked Bella.  
“My name is Ayana. I believe you two were sent here by a descendant of mine. From what I feel of of you two a spell was interfered with. What spell?” asked Ayana.  
“A protection spell circle that accidentally got blood on it.” said Bella.  
“I believe I know the spell you mean. If there was blood on the circle it brought you to the one whose blood was on the circle.” said Ayana.  
“So it brought us to Elijah.” said Elena.  
“You know Elijah Mikaelson.” said Ayana.  
“No not yet we don’t but why would it bring us to him.” said Bella.  
“Because with the addition of blood the only way it would send you through time would be if the one whose blood was spilled was one of your soulmates.” said Ayana.  
“Well now I know what threatened Stefan so much he compelled you to forget to the extent he did.” said Bella.  
“I guess that was the buzzing I felt whenever I was around him.” said Elena.  
“That explains why she was sent her but Elijah is not my soulmate as well.” said Bella.  
“That may be the case but if I’m right they’re of the same maternal bloodline.” said Ayana.  
“So my twin and I are soulmates to brothers, that is so typical, nothing can separate us. Always and forever.” said Bella.  
“Are you sure you have never met the Mikaelson’s because you just stated the motto of your sisters soulmate and his siblings.” said Ayana.  
“I have never met them but it’s just another sign we’re meant to be family.” said Bella.  
“I guess this proves we’re both meant to be vampire’s after all.” whispered Elena.  
“So Ayana what are we going to do?” asked Bella nodding to Elena to show she heard.  
“Well you can come home with me as my wards and as I am neighbors to the family you’re meant to join get to know them.” said Ayana.  
“Very well.” said both girls together. So Ayana took Bella and Elena to her home. The girls took to the time change wonderfully and were super helpful to Ayana. They soon met Tatia, the doppelganger before Katherine, while she was trying and failing to seduce Elijah and Niklaus. The girls became friends with Rebekah and started courting Elijah and Niklaus, who was Bella’s soulmate because of the buzzing feeling she always got around him. When the girls brought up that feeling up to Ayana she said it could mean that they had magic too so she started teaching them how to use magic which they did have. Once they got the hang of their magic they knew it would definitely come in handy when they returned to their time.  
“Girls may I speak to you.” said Ayana.  
“So I had two very interesting visitors this morning.” said Ayana with a smile.  
“Oh and what did these visitors wish from you.” asked Elena.  
“They wanted my daughter’s in all but blood as their wives.” said Ayana.  
“And did you agree?” said Bella.  
“Yes I agreed on the condition the bonding ceremonies take place as soon as possible my visions have been getting darker and I would like to know you two are safe.” said Ayana.  
“Yes! Bella we’re going to be Mikaelson's finally! Ayana what happens when we go back to our time?” said Elena.  
“I will perform a spell so that they will semi-remember but only fully remember the moment you disappear so when you go back it will be like no time has passed for you.” said Ayana.  
“That sounds reasonable.” said Bella.  
“It does and it would explain why Elijah wouldn’t know me but also be drawn to me.” said Elena.  
“Very good I’ve taught you well. Now I was thinking next week would be a good time for a double bonding ceremony.” said Ayana.  
“Next week is that enough time to get our dresses done?” asked Elena.  
“Yes Elena it will be because Ayana and I have already been working on them they will actually be ready tomorrow.” said Bella.  
“Oh alright next week sounds amazing then. Bella did you plan anything special.” said Elena.  
“You mean for Nik?” said Bella.  
“Yes. I’ve been talking to the blacksmith to create a sword for Elijah as a wedding gift.” said Elena.  
“I have something I asked Ayana to enchant so I can find it in the future for Nik that I’m sure he’ll love to have.” said Bella.  
“Alright, Bella do you think we’ll be changed before going back.” said Elena.  
“I do but I don’t think we’ll be here long after that.” said Bella.  
“You are correct my daughter my vision showed you returning once the change has fully taken place.” said Ayana.  
“Ayana should we tell them, I mean just Elijah and Nik.” said Elena.  
“You can it will just be one of the things that will be fuzzy until you return.” said Ayana.  
“At least we can tell them the truth.” said Elena.  
“Yes actually I believe it would be good to go talk to them now so that they can know before they ask us to marry them.” said Bella.  
“That’s actually a really good idea, I just hope it doesn’t make them have second thoughts.” said Elena.  
“They won’t and we have the clothing and stuff to prove that we’re not lying.” said Bella.  
“That’s true oh I hope the pictures we took turn out alright.” said Elena.  
“I put protection spells on your devices that both of you have enforced as well so the pictures should stay as well.” said Ayana.  
“Well we’ll find out when we get home.” said Bella.  
“That’s true, so I’ll see you when I get back.” said Elena. Both Elena and Bella grabbed their bundle and went to find the men they love.  
“Nik may I speak to you please?” said Bella.  
“Of course love what has you so nervous.” said Niklaus.  
“I need to tell you something that may be a bit hard to believe and it might make you change your mind about me.” said Bella.  
“My love I’m sure nothing could make me not want you.” said Niklaus.  
“You might change your mind my love.” said Bella.  
“Never.” said Niklaus.  
“You know the story how Ayana found my sister and I in a cave. Well there’s more to the story that hasn’t been told. My sister and I are from the future. We traveled to the past during a spell when someone attacked us and someone else protected us getting hurt in the process. His blood spilled onto the spell circle. When we woke up Ayana had already found us and changed our clothing. I love you with every fiber of my being Niklaus and I wanted you to know the truth before you asked me to be your wife.” said Bella.  
“Do you regret coming here?” said Niklaus.  
“Never Nik I met you and fell in love and I found a family in your siblings. I just needed you to know the truth.” said Bella.  
“Alright tell me more about your past fully now your not hiding anything from me.” said Niklaus. So Bella told him everything from the day she was born to the day they got sent to the past. Some things in a lot of detail some things not in as much detail. Forks, Edward, and Jacob in a lot of details. All the while Elena was having pretty much an identical conversation with Elijah.  
“My love nothing has changed. I love you and I want you as my wife.” said Niklaus.  
“Still after I’ve told you everything.” said Bella.  
“Yes Always and Forever you are mine.” said Niklaus.  
“Then I will be yours as you are mine.” said Bella.  
“When?” said Niklaus.  
“Next week even though I wish it were sooner.” said Bella.  
“Not even remotely soon enough but I guess it will do.” said Niklaus.  
“Oh Nik I love you. I have to go and see Elena and Ayana about next week.” said Bella.  
“Very well if you must.” said Niklaus. Bella returned to Ayana’s house in a glow and saw Elena glowing as well.  
“I take it Elijah wants you for a wife as soon as possible as well.” said Bella with a knowing smirk.  
“Yup next week can’t come soon enough.” said Elena elated.  
“And as my daughter’s wish it, it shall happen.” said Ayana.  
“What do you mean.” said Elena.  
“Next week is the full moon we’ll be in the caves so Ester and I have decided to have the bonding ceremony tomorrow night. The boys are not aware of the change yet but we need to hurry and finish your dresses.” said Ayana.  
“Yes mama. I’ll be right there.” said Bella. She got a parchment and a quill and wrote a long letter to Ayana. She wrote not to read it until after she and Elena had gone back to their time. She then joined Ayana and her sister and finished the wedding dresses. The next night the weddings went beautifully and without problems. Two nights after the wedding was a full moon so everyone went to the caves for protection. The youngest Mikealson Henrik and one of his friends snuck out of the caves. The next morning they found both boys dead however Henrik was only cut once while his friend was torn apart. Bella and Elena shared a sad knowing glance between them. The next week the girls spent time doing a couple of spells and as much time with their husbands as possible. They knew the day that Ester would do the spell on the family because Ester invited all of them for dinner. When everyone arrived the girls knew the elixir was in the wine so they looked at each other and dr4ank first. Bella went to Niklaus and Elena went to Elijah they held they and kissed them as Mikeal stabbed them from behind getting both couples in one stab.  
“Shh baby it’s alright.” said Bella. When they all woke up Bella and Elena knew they would return to their own time as soon as they fed. They went to say goodbye to Ayana.  
“Oh my daughters I will miss you.” said Ayana giving them their bundles of items.  
“Goodbye mother perhaps we will see you again.” said Bella.  
“Perhaps my child.” said Ayana.  
“Thank you for taking us in and being our new mother.” said Elena.  
“Elena my dear it was my pleasure.” said Ayana.  
“We will miss you. Goodbye.” said Bella. She and Elena left and went to their husbands. They found them feeding.  
“Bella we need to tell them goodbye.” said Elena even as veins went around her eyes with hunger.  
“I know sis we need to hurry to.” said Bella.   
“I know. Elijah!” said Elena calling her husband.  
“Nik!” called Bella. Both men running to their wives.  
“My love where were you?” said Elijah.  
“Oh Elijah it’s time, I so wish it wasn’t.” said Elena holding her bundle of clothing.  
“What no.” said Niklaus.  
“Oh Nik I wish we could change it but we can’t. We will be together again. Family all of us Always and Forever.” said Bella.  
“Always and forever.” said everyone there. The girls fed together and then they disappeared. When they reappeared in their own time it was like only minutes had passed they were still dressed in the old clothing with their bundles tied to their sides. Stefan and Damon were still trying to get in the house and as soon as the girls reappeared Jenna and Jeremy both invited one inside.  
“Elijah my love I’m here.” said Elena.  
“My wife. My Elena I missed you.” said Elijah pulling her into a hug.  
“Brother it is good to see you. Now if you’ll excuse me I’m going to find Nik.” said Bella.  
“He’s at the address you put into my phone to text him.” said Elijah.  
“Wait what about daylight rings.” said Bonnie when Bella just ran out of the house.  
“Bella and I had our mama spell our wedding rings instead of normal daylight rings.” said Elena curled into Elijah’s side and holding Jeremy’s hand.  
“Oh well that makes sense.” said Jenna.  
“Why does that make sense?” asked Jeremy.  
“Because the wedding ring never comes off Jeremy.” said Bonnie rolling her eyes.  
“Oh yeah makes sense.” said Jeremy. Bella had gone to the address given to Niklaus.  
“Nik!” shouted Bella when she was close enough.  
“Isabella my love!” said Niklaus grabbing her as she ran to him.  
“Oh Nik I love you so much.” said Bella.  
“I love you as well my Isabella.” said Niklaus.  
“Now Nik where’s the rest of the family?” asked Bella.  
“Ummm about that I have them daggered to keep them safe from Mikeal.” said Niklaus.  
“Mikeal? My love Mikeal is desiccating in a tomb. Undagger our siblings my love. I also have a surprise for you once they’re undaggered.” said Bella.  
“Yes my love.” said Niklaus pulling out his phone. Telling the person he had guarding the coffins to bring them to Mystic Falls.  
“Elena tell Elijah that our family will be complete tomorrow.” said Bella into her phone before hanging up.  
“Good now husband of mine while we’re alone how about you prove to me just how much you missed me.” said Bella so Niklaus did just that. About three hours later Bella’s phone rang.  
“Hello.” said Bella.  
“Hey Bells I know your not in Washington anymore but there’s a pixie-boy leech in the area looking for you.” said Jacob.  
“Jacob keep the pack away from her. She’s very dangerous. I know some people that can help.” said Bella looking at her husband who nodded to her.  
“Okay Bells see you guys soon.” said Jacob hanging up.  
“So my Bella who is this Jacob?” said Niklaus teasingly.  
“Don’t even go there he’s like a brother to me. His father is best friends with my uncle. He’s a puppy Nik where as you are my soul, plus I already told you about him remember.” said Bella.  
“As you are mine.” said Niklaus.  
“Well now we definitely need the family together.” said Bella.  
“Who is the pixie and why is she after you?” asked Niklaus.  
“Remember me telling you about my former suitor and his family, she’s the one he cheated on me with as well as being his ‘sister’ Alice. The only thing I left out then was that they’re cold ones knock off versions of vampires only they sparkle like a disco ball.” said Bella.  
“Cold ones? I know the all the legends and the rulers in Italy are friends.” said Niklaus.  
“Yup the very same.” said Bella getting her phone she texted three numbers and put it away.  
“We should go I have some explaining to do to Elijah.” said Niklaus with a guilty look.  
“Very well love let’s go.” said Bella laughing at Niklaus’s face. So they returned to to the Gilbert house where Niklaus was promptly invited inside. Stefan and Damon were still outside of the house but at least Damon was just trying to get through to Stefan to leave. Niklaus quickly snapped Stefan’s neck so Damon could take him home.  
“Well now that’s taken care of let’s get down to business, First someone get Tyler and Matt over here.” said Bella. So while the group was waiting for Tyler and Matt to get to the house Niklaus and Elijah both made amends. Once the missing two got to the house Bella told the group everything that had happened to her since moving to Forks and ending when both she and Elena returned from the past.  
“So you two are original vampires as well.” said Matt.  
“Yup.” said Elena from Elijah’s embrace.  
“That’s cool that means very little can hurt you anymore.” said Jeremy.  
“That’s true. So what’s happening now are we going after the pixie bitch?” asked Caroline.  
“Yes we will as soon as the rest of the reinforcements are here.” said Bella.  
“Who did you call?” asked Elena.  
“I texted a couple of friends one of which was Magnus Bane.” said Bella.  
“You know I now realize exactly why he gave us his number right away and the look he kept giving us.” said Elena.  
“Oh yeah we were so confused why he acted like we were old friends and gave us his phone number now we know it’s cause we were. Love do you remember that little boy at our wedding with the cat eyes. That is Magnus Bane.” said Bella.  
“That warlock child you saved.” said Elijah.  
“Yes exactly.” said Bella.  
“When did you re-meet him?” asked Niklaus.  
“Two summers ago we went to New York for two weeks with mom and dad.” said Elena.  
“Who else did you text there were two other numbers.” said Niklaus.  
“Well someone else from New York that will probably be with Magnus as well.” said Bella.  
“Alec, Luke, or Clary?” said Elena.  
“They’ll all probably come anyway I was referring to Freya. She recently went to New York.” said Bella.  
“Oh yeah why she bonded to us so fast I’ll never know.” said Elena.  
“I do you remember when Ayana told us about family ties?” said Bella thinking back. She could tell the moment the knowledge clicked for Elena.  
“You mean she is…” said Elena.  
“Yes.” said Bella cutting off Elena’s sentence.  
“That explains so much.” said Elena.  
“Yes it does.” said Bella laughing.  
“Okay Magnus, Freya, who else did you text?” said Jeremy getting the conversation back on track.  
“Oh I texted Uncle Phil.” said Bella.  
“You mean Renee’s Phil, Phil Coulson.” asked Jeremy.  
“Yup. He’ll probably be bring those two with him as well.” said Bella.  
“Awesome.” said Elena.  
“Hello? Very good we’ll be right there.” said Niklaus answering his phone.  
“I’m guessing the family is here?” said Bella.  
“Yes they are will you come with Elijah and I to undagger them?” said Niklaus.  
“Of course I will Nik, Elena?” said Bella.  
“Yes I miss our siblings.” said Elena.  
“They were taken to my...our house.” said Niklaus. So we went to the house and there in the living room there were three coffins. Niklaus opened all three and undaggered the occupants in a quick movement before wrapping his arms around Bella as they waited for the three to wake up.  
“Did you two tell them the whole truth about us and why we disappeared?” asked Elena.  
“As well as we could my love.” said Elijah coming into the room with a cooler full of warm blood bags.  
“Is there enough for me to have one as well?” said Bella.  
“Oh yes and Elena as well.” said Elijah handing a bag to both of them.  
“My love I am amazed at your control as well as your sisters.” said Niklaus.  
“It’s because we knew what was happening and how to control it.” said Elena.  
“How long?” asked a male voice.  
“I daggered you two hundred years ago Finn.” said Niklaus.  
“How long for me?” asked a younger male voice.  
“About a hundred and seventy years Kol.” said Niklaus.  
“And what about me Brother?” a young female voice.  
“It’s only been about eighty years, Rebekah.” said Niklaus.  
“Brothers, sister I am glad to see you. Here is some warm blood bags to sate your thirst.” said Elijah.  
“Thank you Elijah.” said Finn. None of the newly awakened realized the two other presences in the room until Bella’s phone rang.  
“Sorry. Hello?” said Bella. Because of vampire hearing everyone in the room heard both sides of the conversation.  
“Hey Isa I have everyone here I just need to know where we are portaling to.” said Magnus Bane.  
“Of course I’ll text you the coordinates and welcome you in two hours we have a few things to do and people to prepare for your arrival. Who all are you bringing aside from the four I sent to you.” said Bella.  
“Well Lucian, Alexander, Isabel, Raphael, and Simon.” said Magnus.  
“No Jace or Clary?” said Elena still being heard by Magnus.  
“No unfortunately with them just reuniting they’re not available.” said Magnus.  
“Ah I understand that.” said Bella looking at Niklaus.  
“Yes. So we will see you all in two hours.” said Magnus.  
“See you soon.” said Bella than hanging up.  
“Sisters! We feared we would never see you again.” said Kol and Rebekah. Everyone hugged and Bella told them everything to catch them up. Elena called the rest of the group to come and bring clothes for the undaggered siblings. Once everyone showed up and introduced them to the rest of the Mikealson family Bella texted the coordinates to the giant back yard to Magnus so they could be portaled in.  
“Hello my lovelies!” said Magnus coming through the portal.  
“Magnus! Guys let me introduce you all to my family.” said Bella.  
“Your family?” said Raphael.  
“Yes. This is my husband Niklaus, Elijah Elena’s husband and our siblings Finn, Kol, and Rebekah, our cousin/brother Jeremy, Aunt Jenna, and our friends Caroline, Bonnie, Matt, and Tyler. Guys this is Magnus Bane high Warlock, shadowhunters Alexander and Isabel Lightwood, day-lighter vampire Simon Lewis, vampire Raphael Santiago, Werewolf Alpha Lucien Greymark, Agent Natasha Romanoff, Agent Clint Barton, and Agent Phil Coulson, as well as Freya Mikaelson.” said Bella.  
“Husbands? No invitations to your weddings?” said Magnus.  
“Considering you were there Magnus you have no right complain even if it was a thousand years ago little bit.” said Elena.  
“Oh my god that’s right.” said Magnus remembering.  
“A thousand years ago?! How old are you and your sister.” said Simon.  
“Simon we’re only eighteen actually do the two years in the past count cause then we’re twenty. Should we count it or not?” said Bella.  
“Well either way we’re immortal now so it doesn’t really matter. Oh damn we have to go back to school.” said Elena.  
“Actually I already graduated, I was going to tell you all but everything just happened.” said Bella.  
“Oh well congrats sis.” said Elena softly.  
“I’m sorry if I’d known you’d be upset I wouldn’t have I just thought it’d be easier if I’d graduated.” said Bella.  
“No it is I was just looking forward to being in school with you for senior year. It’s alright.” said Elena. Suddenly Bella’s phone rang again she put it on speaker.  
“Hello.” said Bella.  
“Hey Bells your still coming right the pixie-boy has been spotted around Charlie’s house. I don’t think she’s realized your not in Forks anymore so if possible it would be best if you could come and take care of her before the others return to the area. It seems like she’s worried about that too.” said Jacob.  
“Of course Jacob. Send me the coordinates of the meadow where the pack killed the cold one with dreads when he tried to attack me. We’ll portal there since we have a big group.” said Bella putting her hand on Niklaus’s arm when he growled.  
“So who all is coming sis?” said Jacob hearing the growl.  
“My husband, family, and some friends.” said Bella with a laugh.  
“Awesome I’ll text you the coordinates and be there with the pack to meet you. That’s alright with you isn’t it?” said Jacob.  
“Yes Jacob that’s fine.” said Bella hanging up.  
“So he hasn’t changed.” said Elena laughing.  
“Only personality hasn’t he looks like he should be on the football team that and shifting into a giant wolf.” said Bella.  
“Geez that must be weird.” said Elena.  
“Giant puppy literally. The whole pack shifts into giant wolves.” said Bella.  
“What!?” said Clint. So Bella filled the rest of the group that didn’t know about the pack and the cold ones. Once everyone was ready Magnus portaled the group to Forks. When they all stepped out of the portal there was a young man in only shorts and seven wolves the size of cows.  
“By the Angel these wolves are big.” said Isabel.  
“I told you Izzy. Come on guys let’s all sit down and do introductions.” said Bella.  
“Bells!” shouted the young man.  
“Jacob it’s great to see you in human form at least. Sam guys you need to shift human as well.” said Bella. All seven of the wolves went into the woods and came back in human form six guys in shorts and one female in a tank and shorts.   
“Welcome to Forks everyone. Bells, Elena welcome back.” said Jacob once introductions had been made to the pack.  
“Well it seems little Jacob has grown up. Thanks for helping my sister.” said Elena.  
“Of course I help her Elena you guys are like my sisters. You also have great taste in husbands.” said Jacob not realizing almost everyone heard the last comment even though he lowered his voice. The two groups sat and talked. Bella explained everything to both groups. They came up with a plan to take out Alice. Suddenly Bella’s phone rang again.  
“Hello?” said Bella putting her phone on speaker not recognizing the phone number.  
“Hello darlin I know you don’t know me but my name is Peter Whitlock I’m Jasper’s progeny. I have a gift of knowing things, I have sent your number and an SOS message to the two brothers and sister you don’t have with you already. They should be there within the hour. They read those letters you sent them before dumb and dumber could and both of them got thrown out. Mom and Pops went to Italy to speak to the three kings which will be fine cause of the history between pops and Aro. I would have been there but my knower told me I wouldn’t make it. Dumb ward tried to go to the kings to claim his mate was taken until Aro read him and caught his lies, he was executed. Once the pixie bitch is dead all will be well. See you soonish bye.” said Peter hanging up before Bella could even say anything.   
“Well that was slightly rude I didn’t even get to say anything. A lot of info dump though.” said Bella.  
“So Edward is dead Carilisle and Esme are in Italy, and the other three will be here within an hour. You’ll have all the family together again.” said Niklaus.  
“Your right my love for now let’s go see Charlie.” said Bella.  
“Um how are you going to explain being married.” said Magnus.  
“The second cloaking spell to hide thought that you put on that watch. I gave the watch to Charlie and told him all about vampires, the shadow world, oh and shield sorry uncle Phil.” said Bella.  
“It’s alright Bella I already got clearance for Charlie to know. I also have a job offer for him that would get him out of Forks as well.” said Phil.  
“Very well, let’s go. Jacob you and the pack go check with the Elders about me and the family. Will we be allowed on Pack lands or not.” said Elena. So the two groups split up one going to the Rez the other going to Charlie’s house. They all figured out they would just order some pizza on Niklaus. The entire group sat in Charlie’s backyard laughing and eating pizza when the pack and three others showed up.  
“Brother bear, Jasper, Rosalie welcome come meet everyone.” shouted Bella.  
“There’s five more pizzas in the kitchen for the pack Jacob.” said Elena rolling her eyes at Bella.  
“Bells!” said Emmett looking around the group.  
“Come on I’ll introduce you to everyone and according to Peter everything will be okay.” said Bella.  
“Peter called you?” said Jasper.  
“He did and he called her Darlin too.” said Elena.  
“Other than that and not letting her speak he seemed like a gentleman.” said Niklaus.  
“Oh my love don’t be jealous he’s Texan they call everyone Darlin.” said Bella.  
“My love? Bella could you explain things, it seems like it’s been years but it’s only been a couple of months.” said Rosalie.  
“Come sit and I’ll explain everything.” said Bella. The three joined the group and Bella explained every thing to them. During all of the explanations Bella felt someone approaching. She nodded to Magnus to spring the trap. Once the explanation was done the group as a whole went to where the intruder was.  
“Hello Alice. What an unpleasant surprise.” said Bella.  
“You stupid bitch why didn’t you just die when you were supposed to.” snarled Alice.  
“Why Alice so I wouldn’t tell Jasper you were cheating on him or Carilisle that you were stealing his money. Or is it so that I wouldn’t tell them you were trying to control them so that you could get in with the Voltori and take over.” said Bella.  
“You stupid bitch how do you even know all these things? How did you find out.” screeched Alice.  
“Magic Alice I’ve always had it after all I’m a doppelganger plus I had a spy following you the last month or so. You cam come out now.” said Bella a small white wolf came out of the trees.  
“Hello old friend you can shift back now thank you.” said Bella holding a light sundress in her hand. The wolf shifted into a young blonde woman.  
“Hello Isa Elena. It’s been a long time.” said the woman.  
“Elena Micheal’s as I live and breath. How have you been, Em? How are Jeremy and Clay?” said Elena.  
“They’re good I guess I haven’t gone home in a year.” said Em.  
“Oh Em after this Nik and I will go with you to Stonehaven.” said Bella.  
“Thank you Isa that is appreciated it will make Jeremy happy to see you again.” said Em.  
“Dear we have one thing to do at home before we do then we will go.” said Niklaus.  
“Of course husband.” said Bella.  
“I will help in anyway I can then, if I may.” said Em.  
“Oh yes Em.” said Bella.  
“Oh shut up so I can just kill you you stupid human.” shouted Alice.  
“Oh Alice I’m not human anymore and my family will never let you near me. Oh my I forgot my manners Alice this is my husband Niklaus Mikaelson, my twin Elena her Husband Elijah and our siblings Freya, Finn, Kol, and Rebekah Mikaelson. Oh look you recognize the names now are you sure you want to try to kill me, Alice or do you want to reconsider.” said Bella.  
“You only just turned I’m older and more powerful than you.” boasted Alice.  
“Oh but I was turned a thousand years ago Alice are you sure.” said Bella.  
“What not possible! You were human two months ago.” shrieked Alice.  
“And yet I’m the wife of one of the most powerful originals, I’m friends with four different strands of werewolves, the high Warlock of New York Magnus Bane and a couple different vampires. Doing the math Alice I don’t think you’d win. I’m tired of this Magnus does your father still like me?” said Bella.  
“Yes he still looks at the two of you as daughters why?” said Magnus.  
“What do you think he would do to her?” asked Bella.  
“Your going to send her to Azmodeus Bella that’s actually a great idea.” said Magnus.  
“Good let’s do this.” said Bella. So Magnus and Bella sent a message to Azmodeus and then sent Alice to him.  
“Well that was anticlimactic.” said Jeremy.  
“What would you have rathered to be bored and just watched her get ripped apart?” asked Bella.  
“No you’re right and this is better anyway now her death isn’t on your hands. I really did miss you Bella.” said Jeremy.  
“Yes I know.” said Bella.  
“Okay portal A to Mystic Falls and Portal B to New York. Bella keep in touch and I expect a second wedding for you both. Elena take care. Okay gang lets go.” said Magnus. Everyone said their goodbyes and went into their own portal. When Bella and the Mystic Falls gang plus Em got home she to Niklaus to a special cave where she revealed a chest with three very special items. One the moon stone, two chalices of blood, and the spell Ester had used to bind Niklaus’s werewolf side.  
“Nik I can do this spell or we can ask Bonnie to but I leave the choice to you.” said Bella.  
“You my love.” said Niklaus.  
“Very well Nik by tomorrow you will be the original Hybrid again.” said Bella. She did the spell and then sat and sang to Niklaus as he was a wolf. The next morning came and they both woke up in each others arms.  
“Come on love we have to see the rest of the family and then your friend if we are to accompany her to your wolves den.” said Niklaus.  
“Of course Nik let’s go.” said Bella.  
“Bella how do you still have magic?” said Niklaus as they walked back to the house.  
“Ayana told Elena and I that we would still have our magic because of our doppelganger status.” said Bella.  
“Then why did Katherine never use magic?” asked Niklaus.  
“Katherine never had magic as it was only manifested in the third doppelganger. Amara was the original, then Tatia, then Katherine, and then the third doppelganger Me and Elena because we’re twins so we both have it.” said Bella.  
“That makes sense. Ayana taught you a lot didn’t she.” said Niklaus.  
“She taught us everything we knew she was our mum.” said Bella.  
“That’s true. So this Elena Michael’s tell me about her.” said Niklaus.  
“Well Elena and I met her when we were fifteen and we took a month long vacation to stay with our Uncle Phil and wound up staying at a big lodge type house called Stonehaven right as Elena was turned. The lodge was owned by the Danvers family the only two left are Jeremy and Clay Danvers. The Danvers were already on Shield’s list so we were safe. Elena is the only female wolf of their breed. We just became fast friends they’re kinda family too.” said Bella.  
“It will be nice to meet more of the people that you consider family.” said Niklaus.  
“It will be nice to see them again as well. I wonder why Em hasn’t spoken to them?” said Bella.  
“Because I found out they lied to me. I left and moved to the city. Now I have a great boyfriend and I’m about to have an art show.” said Em from the lawn chair to the left of the fountain they were standing at.  
“Lied about what exactly.” said Bella.  
“I found out they lied about the reason I was turned.” said Em.  
“Oh okay so it wasn’t what they made you do after it was that Clay didn’t bite you because of his feelings?” said Bella.  
“Not completely but close. Even though they still won’t just tell me the true reason.” said Em.  
“I’ll be having words with the brothers then.” said Bella.  
“Okay first stop to my apartment in New York and you can meet my boyfriend Philip.” said Em.  
“That would be great.” said Bella.  
“Awesome let’s go then.” said Em.  
“Nik should we take anything with us?” asked Bella.  
“No we’ll just do some shopping in New York when we get there. I want to spoil my wife a little.” said Niklaus.  
“Aww Nik your so sweet. I love you.” said Bella giving him a kiss.  
“I love you as well my beautiful sweet wife.” said Niklaus.  
“Guys let’s go before you turn into candy with all your sweet talk.” said Em with a smile. So they left Mystic Falls to go to New York, when they arrived Em led them to her apartment where she let them rest as she went to check on her show. They met up for dinner with Elena’s boyfriend Philip. As they were eating Em excused herself to the bathroom when her phone went off. Since it was sitting next to Bella she answered it.  
“Elena Michael’s phone Isabella speaking.” said Bella.  
“Hey Isa it’s Logan will you tell Elena that there’s a mutt problem at Stonehaven and Jeremy’s calling the pack home. I’m sure you’d be welcome as you’re and honorary pack member.” said Logan a ‘cousin’ of Elena’s but actually a pack member.  
“Actually Logan you can tell Jeremy that Elena, my husband and I will be out tomorrow night, but I’ll pass on the other part of the message.” said Bella.  
“Thanks Isa congratulations and see you guys soon.” said Logan then hanging up.  
“Who was that.” said Em sitting back down.  
“Logan he wanted to let you know they’re having a mutt problem at the family home and that Jeremy wanted all the family to come home. I told him you Nik and I would be out tomorrow night.” said Bella softly since Philip had answered a phone call.  
“I would love to see Jeremy’s face when he finds out your married.” said Em laughing.  
“Oh text Logan and tell him not to tell Jeremy I’m married. He’ll find out when we get there.” said Bella grinning.  
“You are mischievous my love.” said Niklaus adoringly.  
“I am who I am and I like it, besides my love don’t you like me mischievous?” asked Bella with a smirk.  
“That I do my love that I do.” said Niklaus.  
“Logan says he hadn’t got back to Jeremy yet so he won’t say anything about your marriage although he wants me to record the reaction since he won’t be there for another two days.” said Em.  
“Excellent now who do you think will have the bigger reaction to the news, Clay or Jeremy?” asked Bella.  
“I think they’ll both try and challenge Niklaus but I wonder if that will be before or after they find out who he is?” said Em.  
“Well we will find out tomorrow. You think they’ll do steaks for dinner tomorrow or should we get Logan to text Jeremy to request them.” said Bella.  
“Probably already on the menu but I will text Jeremy to let him know you request them.” said Em.  
“So you’ve just been ignoring his calls or he thinks you will so he hasn’t tried.” said Bella.  
“Kinda both the first one turned into the second. I did listen to his voicemails though.” said Em.  
“Elena can I ask you something without you getting angry?” said Bella.  
“Of course your like my little sister.” said Em  
“Okay do you still love Clay?” asked Bella.  
“I do but what he did was hard to deal with and I just thought I meant more to him than that.” said Em.  
“Okay you know your pack laws right do you remember the law if someone saw you shift.” said Bella.  
“Yes the law is to not let it happen.” said Em.  
“Your right now what happens if someone does see?” said Bella.  
“Turn or die.” said Em.  
“You once told me the first time you went to Stonehaven you thought you saw something. What if you did and Clay was following the law hoping you’d actually turn unlike any other woman. I mean I’ve met Jeremy and he follows the law to the t. I’m just saying maybe Clay was trying to save you because I know for a fact that man loves you and will never loves anyone else. You’re soulmates.” said Bella.  
“I don’t think I’ve ever thought of it like that. Thank you Isa. How do you know we’re soulmates though.” said Em.  
“I know the feeling of being around your soulmate, you always complained about a buzzing feeling around Clay that’s your bond forming.” said Bella.  
“I didn’t even realize.” said Em.  
“It’s alright. I don’t think Clay knows either or he would have gone full caveman on you.” said Bella laughing.  
“So Elena how is your art show coming along?” asked Niklaus as Philip got in hearing range.  
“It will ready next weekend will you both still be in town?” said Em.  
“I believe we will be it’s our honeymoon after all.” said Bella.  
“Oh that’s right again Congratulations are in order.” said Em.  
“I just wanted to see the few family members who weren’t able to come to my wedding for whatever reasons.” said Bella.  
“So is that why Elena is going home with you to meet the other cousins.” asked Philip snidely.  
“That’s true as well as some other reasons. After next week I’ll be making there my home base.” said Em.  
“But Elena what about us.” said Philip.  
“Look Philip I care about you a lot but my heart still belongs to someone else and I have realized that this is unfair to you. Isa I’m… wait where did they go?” said Em turning to find both Bella and Niklaus gone.  
“I think they left us to get some privacy. Elena why are you really breaking up with me I thought we love each other?” said Philip.  
“We do Philip it’s just there is truly another in my heart I feel untrue to you because I still love him. I don’t want to be true to anyone but I’ve been thinking on my trip and I couldn’t stop thinking about him. I’m sorry, Philip. At least your mother will be happy she never liked me anyway, and my apartment lease is up next week so it’s just best timing to move my home base not after the show.” said Em.  
“You really thought about this. Here I was going to ask you to move in with me cause of your lease.” said Philip.  
“That’s sweet Philip but I truly think and feel that it’s best to break up. I’m sorry.” said Em.  
“If that’s what you truly want. I will agree to it.” said Philip.  
“It is. I wish you all the best and all happiness to you.” said Em.  
“You as well. Goodbye Elena.” said Philip getting up and leaving.   
“Oh sister I didn’t mean for this to happen by telling you what I did.” said Bella holding Em from behind.  
“I know Isa. I really do feel so much better though I think if I hadn’t broken up with Philip and I saw Clay and felt our bond I would have broken.” said Em.  
“If you’re sure sister. In actuality do you want to head out tonight, one of us can drive if you’d want to rest.” said Bella.  
“That sounds good actually first lets go see Logan.” said Em.  
“Oh great idea.” said Bella. So the three of them went to a very nice apartment. Bella ran up and rang the doorbell.  
“Hello? Oh my Isa! It’s good to see you I wasn’t expecting you to visit.” said the man who opened the door.  
“Logan it’s so good to see you again. Elena suggested we stop by before heading out since we’re going tonight. Come meet my husband Niklaus Mikaelson. Yes that one. Nik this is Logan one of the Cousins.” said Bella seeing the recognition in Logan’s eyes at the hybrids name.  
“Welcome to the Family Niklaus. I’m sorry I’ll miss your introduction to all of the other cousins tomorrow. Don’t forget Elena I want video of that especially now.” said Logan.  
“Yes I know you’ll get your video Logan. Now we should go. We could make it by breakfast and you remember those don’t you Isa, especially when the entire family is home.” said Em.  
“Oh yes. Yes let’s go.” said Bella.  
“Good breakfast?” said Niklaus.  
“Bacon, sausage, steak, and ham with eggs sometimes. So think of the breakfast in bed I made after our wedding night.” said Bella.  
“Oh yum let’s go.” said Niklaus.  
“I’ll text Jeremy and let him know your coming for breakfast just not who all will be there alright.” said Logan.  
“Yes that’s fine, see you in a couple of days Logan.” said Bella.  
“Bye Isa. Niklaus it was an honor to meet you and Elena I will see you soon.” said Logan as they left. They took turns driving so that they would arrive for breakfast. Bella was driving while Niklaus and Em took a rest when they pulled up to the gate. Bella stopped at the gate, opened her window, and howled before moving the car up the driveway.  
“Why did you just howl my love?” asked Niklaus.  
“It’s her way of telling the pack whose coming both Isa and Elena do it. The family likes the forewarning also don’t tell them my plans in coming home.” said Em.  
“Of course Em that’s not our news to share. You might want to get out your camera the boys are all at the door.” said Bella seeing the four men waiting.  
“Oh this is going to be priceless.” said Em laughing but she got out her phone to record what happens. They all got out of the car and Bella stepped forward.  
“Hello brothers.” said Bella.  
“Isa how are you?” said one.  
“Clayton Danvers you are a sight for sore eyes, I’ve missed you.” said Bella.  
“oh please like you don’t miss me more. Isa I’m hurt.” said another.  
“Oh shut up Nico. Out of everyone I probably missed Antonio the most because he’s the uncle. And he taught me how to cook.” said Bella.  
“I’ve missed you too Isa, how’s little El.” said the oldest one.  
“She’s good there’s a lot to say about that but for now, why so silent Jeremy? Is something wrong.” said Bella.  
“Wrong not just waiting for introductions.” said the last guy.  
“Oh of course this is my husband Niklaus.” said Bella.  
“You’re teasing them my love.” said Niklaus in old tongue.  
“Of course I am.” said Bella in old tongue as well.  
“Husband you’re only eighteen why did you get married and who is this guy Isa do you actually know anything about him?” said Jeremy.  
“Oh this is fun they haven’t put the name to the legend. Isa maybe you should finish your introduction.” said Em laughing.  
“Yes sister. As I was saying this is my husband Niklaus Mikaelson.” said Bella smiling. Instantly Antonio, Nico, and Clay stepped back while Jeremy just looked shocked confused and slightly nervous.  
“Um Isa how exactly did you meet a Mikaelson.” said Jeremy.  
“It’s a long story is breakfast ready I’ll tell you all about it.” said Bella.  
“Yes it’s ready come on in.” said Antonio.  
“That was slightly disappointing.” said Em sending the video to Logan.  
“I was expecting a bigger seen too.” said Bella. The seven went to the kitchen where the food was ready. While everyone ate Bella told them everything that had happened to her in the past two years and the whole Mystic Falls events. There were some angry growls during the entire story but no interruptions. Then they spoke about the mutts of Stonehaven. They were able to come up with a plan to track and catch the mutts in the area. Because of the teamwork the were able to find the mutts and take care of them before any bodies turned up on their doorstep. Bella and Nik after promising to keep in touch and that they’d be at Em’s show on the weekend left Stonehaven. They went and enjoyed their honeymoon.


End file.
